Humpty Dumpty
by ArgSayDaDinosaur
Summary: Bella Swan sat on a wall. Bella Swan had a great fall. Into love. Then that love crumbled into dust like a traditional vampire in sunlight and Jacob tries to sweep it up. Will he glue it back together, or roll around in it like a dog on a dead thing?
1. Welcome to my Life

**AN: This is set after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Everything changes from there, directed only by my imagination and the weather channel. I'm going to try my best to keep all characters ****in character****. If any of the little darlings stray from the norm, please tell me. If you like my writing, please tell me. If you want more, please tell me. If you hate what I've written and wish I'd collapse from heart failure right now so I won't pollute the World Wide Web with any more of my stories… please tell me. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Oh, ummm… Disclaimer? I don't own Twilight. If I did the stuff you're about to read wouldn't be FANfiction, it'd be Twilight. Which makes me wonder, does Stephenie Meyer sneak on to fanfic sites and write fake stories about her real stories? Hmmm, I'll investigate this further.**

Humpty Dumpty

**JPOV**

Bella has been missing all day. Charlie found her note about going hiking, but is worried that she got lost. That's why I'm here…

Back at LaPush I got a call from Charlie asking for my help with something. I love any excuse to see Bella, so I accepted. Then I found out she was lost in the big bad woods of Forks, so I rushed over. I don't get to see Bella that much, but I've had a huge crush on her since our fathers scheduled a play date when I was four. While she was busy playing with my sisters, I was busy trying to get her to notice me. It's been like that ever since. I'm not too worried though, because eventually she'll fall madly in love with me and rush into my arms, right? Wrong! That joker Edward had to snatch her up as soon as she even became remotely interested in me. I really thought she'd come around when we spent that party at the beach talking and flirting. Well, at least I thought it was flirting, but, whatever. Here's how things stand now. Bella is dating Edward. Bella is lost. I'm looking for Bella. Edward isn't. Sound fair? Of course not; welcome to my life.

**BPOV**

How long have I been out here? I don't know. I don't care. _He's gone._ It's getting dark. _He left._ I'm cold. _He left me._ It hurts to breath. _I wasn't good enough for him._ My stomach is growling. _He doesn't love me._ A leaf settles on my leg. _What did I do wrong? _Another falls on my hair. _When will this pain end? _I'm lying in mud. _Welcome to my life._

**EPOV**

I hadn't left yet. I was still watching her, she can't know that though. I really should be on my way to Alaska or something by now, but I just can't. Seeing her on the ground like that is killing me. Her pain is too much to watch. I have to leave now or I'll never leave at all, so I take off running. The trees that should be blurred are crystal clear as I whip past them. The sound of Bella's pain should be fading behind me, but that's crystal clear as well. I know her cries will haunt me until I hear her laugh again, which I never will. Welcome to my life.

**AN: I will keep writing this story for as long as at least one person wants to keep reading it. However, I'll only know if you want to keep reading it if you review. So please! Tell me what you think. Semicolon Capitol D.**


	2. Found but Still Lost

**AN: So far I've had 27 visitors and not a single review. I'll admit, I was very discouraged at first, but then I realized something. I there is no way I can expect anyone to review my story when there's nothing substantial to review! You know what this means? Another chapter! So here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I am still not Stephenie Meyer, so that means that she still owns the Twilight Saga and not me. **_***big sigh***_** I do, however, own a green cup filled with water. Take THAT Stephenie Meyer!**

**JPOV**

The leaves and branches underfoot are making an impossible amount of noise as I make my way through the woods outside of Charlie's house. I'm normally much better at finding trails through the forests of Washington, but I just can't focus with Bella missing out here somewhere. At first, the whole search and rescue thing started out much more light heartedly when we all expected to find her ten minutes into it. We've now been searching for over an hour and my heart is beating out of my chest. Where is she?

"Bella!" I shout into the darkness, desperation clear in my voice. I pause a moment to listen for a reply, but all I hear is the echo of her name being cried from rescuer to rescuer.

I start walking again as the worry penetrated deeper into my gut. We have to find her soon; after all, bears live all around Forks. Not that a bear is all that likely to attack her, but still. And not just bears, there are snakes and wolv—

There! I heard something. I turn my head towards the sound and advance towards it carefully. It looks like a clearing ahead. A pitiful whimper reaches my ears and instantly I know it's Bella. I rush towards her, fear gripping my heart as to what condition I might find her in. If she's been here and hasn't been answering our calls it can only mean that she's hurt.

The bushes scratch at my arms as I barrel through them, and when I see her I can't help the cry that escapes my lips. "Bella—"

I've never seen such a beautiful thing look so damaged. She lay, slumped and curled up, on the forest floor. The mud puddle she was in clung to her body and fallen leaves seemed to be in the process of burying her alive. She didn't react at all to my presence; instead she just stared straight ahead. I could see the trails that the tears had left on her face.

It only took me three steps to reach her and I quickly knelt down to scoop her up in my arms. Normally I would be thrilling at the closeness we were sharing, but right now all I could think was that I had to get her back home and safe.

**BPOV**

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

The mantra permeated every fiber of my being. All of my energy was devoted to this one thought.

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

I had sunk so far from reality that I didn't notice the person who found me. I didn't feel being lifted up and carried away. I didn't know when I was tucked into my bed. But it all must have happened. How else could I be waking up in my room with Charlie hovering over me?

"Oh, Bella, you're awake! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? What can I do for you?" The questions rolled out of Charlie's mouth a mile a minute. I tried to answer, but I just couldn't. I couldn't think of the answers to his questions because I could only think of HIM.

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

I felt my chest rip. Tears flowed over my eye lids again and an almost animal sob tore from my throat.

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

"Oh jeez, Bella? Please stop crying. Please calm down and talk to me. Can you just talk to me?"

I wanted to explain to him that I couldn't, that it just wasn't possible. The pain took up too much room for anything else.

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

"Edwards gone," the words were spoken in an inaudible whisper.

_Edward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdwa_

_rd'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sg_

_oneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneE_

_dward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdwar_

_d'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgo_

_neEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgoneEdward'sgone_

I barely noticed when Charlie left the room.

**AN: As you might be able to tell, I am working on length. As the story progresses so will the length of my chapters. Right now I just really want to get some stuff up and get it reviewed. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know it I should keep putting time into this story, or if it's a wasted effort.**

**On a more plot oriented note… If this story lives on there will be plenty of action, suspense, Bella/Jacob-y-ness, and, well… PLOT! I can't give it away, but I can promise that it will be good.**


	3. Reality Becomes Real

**AN: 52 visitors. 82 hits. This makes me happy. 0 reviews. This makes me sad. Luckily I'm writing half of this story as a sad, heartbroken teenager and the other half as a sad, heartbroken, slightly unstable teenager! I fit right in, yay! If you want to reunite me with my one true love, whose name is Literary Criticism, then you will review this chapter. 3**

**And a special thanks goes out to **Jillianna** and **Samantha1245** who put this story on story alert! You both get a chocolate cake if you promise to eat it in front of all the people who didn't put this story on alert. Don't share it with them either. And it's okay to stick your tongues out at them. :P**

**Disclaimer: I have not stolen Stephenie Meyer's identity yet, so I don't own Twilight.**

**Claimer: Stephenie Meyer has not stolen my identity yet, so I still own my soul.**

**JPOV**

The sizzling aroma of bacon pulled me out of bed and into the kitchen where I found my dad waiting for me. From the look on his face I could tell that this bacon and egg breakfast wouldn't be free. Oh well, whatever it is he wants to talk about will be worth the fatty slices of pig that are set before me.

"So," Dad starts, clearly uncomfortable. "Charlie called earlier this morning."

I look up at him expectantly. A call from Charlie meant news about Bella. News about Bella is always something I'm interested in.

"She's not doing any better."

This is not the news I wanted to hear.

"It's been a week already! Why is she still so out of it?" I'm practically yelling from my frustration. It's really becoming ridiculous how long it's taking her to snap out of it. So she broke up with Edward, so what? It's not like he's dead or anything. I guess he did move away, but you'd think that'd make things easier. Now she doesn't have to worry about running into her ex around town.

My train of thought got interrupted by my dad. "That's not all." I wait as my dad pauses to brush off imaginary dust from his pants. I clear my throat to remind him that I'm still waiting to hear what he has to say. "Now, Jacob, I know you like Bella a lot—"

I let out a groan at this. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like wherever this is going.

"So there's something I feel like you need to know. Charlie's so worried about her that he's decided to send Bella back home to Phoenix."

"No! He can't."

"He can."

"I won't let him."

"It's not your choice, Jacob," An unquestionable authority surfaced in my dad's voice when he said this. "I only told you so you wouldn't be so surprised when she left. You can't change anything, and even if you could you shouldn't change anything. It'll be better for Bella to be away from here, and it'll probably be better for you to be away from her."

An anxious panic settled in the pit of my stomach. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean that I've watched you chase after this one girl for the past 12 years and it's gotten you nowhere. Maybe it's time for you to move on?"

Shock rolls through my system. Is he asking me to just… _not_ like Bella? Like it's that simple!

"I'm sorry, Dad, I can't think like that. You're being unfair. Bella's only gotten to see my once a year until she moved here. Then _Edward_ came along and got in the way. She hasn't had a chance to be with me yet."

"For your sake I hope you're right, but it doesn't matter anyway. She's leaving, Jacob. I'm sorry."

He really was sorry for me; I could see it in his eyes. It was that look, that pity that made me do what I was about to do. I had to stop Bella from leaving, or at least I had to try. I walked out of the house and to my car. I'd left my dad and my bacon behind, but she was more important. I'd thought that Bella was only a silly crush to me, but now I'm not so sure. The very idea of her _not_ living in Forks, near me, is unbearable. When did this attachment to her happen? When did I become so wrapped up in Bella? I mean, sure, she was beautiful and everything, but there's something more to the way I feel about her.

I push the confusing thoughts from my mind as I speed towards Forks. I don't know what I'm going to do to convince Bella to stay, but right now I just have to try something.

**BPOV**

I was lying down in bed when I heard the knock on the door. It was probably the "doctor" again. Charlie seems to think that my unresponsiveness can be fixed with daily visits from the joker who calls himself a doctor. I can't imagine what kind of a doctor he is considering all he ever does is talk to me—

The foggy wheels in my brain finally start rolling as the realization hits me. I must have suffered brain damage to not make the connection that the guy's a shrink. Not like that's going to help anyway. Nothing really matters now that _he's_ gone.

A shudder runs through me as I remember him. What now? What am I going to do without him? I had literally shaped my life around his, and now that he's gone—my whole world is empty.

I try to distract myself from my miserable existence by listening to the conversation that's started downstairs. Charlie must have already answered the door and let the visitor in. Either that or he has started talking to himself. Both are reasonable possibilities.

"—really don't want to, but I just don't know what else to do at this point." _Hmm, Charlie sounds worried._

"Do anything! Just don't move her!" The agitated voice that rose up to my room sounded faintly familiar. I found myself wondering what they meant by 'move her'.

"Then what, Jacob? How long should I wait before I do something?" The question hung in the air for a moment. _Jacob, huh? What's he want? Oh yeah, I don't care._

"I don't know Mr. Swan, but please, before you send her away to Arizona would you let me try talking to her?"

My heart almost stopped beating. Arizona? Charlie wanted to ship me of to Arizona? No. I won't go. No, nononoNONONO…

"NO!" I shrieked at an earsplitting volume. For the first time in weeks I left my room for a reason other than to visit the restroom. I thundered down the stairs and ran to Charlie, ignoring Jacob completely. "No!" I said again, this time standing right in front of him. The shock on his face almost halted my rampage, almost.

Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of leaving. I didn't even know why leaving Forks should bother me, other than that _he _might come back. My rage surfaced again with a new fury. I threw my words at Charlie mercilessly.

"I won't leave Forks, Charlie!" He flinched at the use of his name instead of the more common 'Dad' title that he was used to. "I won't leave!"

"But, Bella, I thought you'd like moving back with your mom. I thought—"

"You thought wrong!" I turned my back on him to run back to my room. The house seamed to shake with the force I used to slam the door. It wasn't enough. The anguish was still boiling up inside me. I looked down at the radio on my night stand. I hated it. I hated the music that it produced. I hated the way it looked, just sitting there on the little wooden table. I reached out and jerked its cord from the outlet. Without thinking I pulled it up over my head and launched it into the wall across the room. The clumsy plastic cover that encased the mechanics of the radio broke apart, and a million tiny pieces fell to the floor below. I felt the wall behind me as I backed away from the destruction. My legs felt so weak. I slid down the wall, exhausted. A new wave of tears and sobs shook through me as I put my head in my hands and gave up my façade. The past week I'd been working so hard to remain silent and removed from the world so I wouldn't have to face it without him, but now it was no use. My cover had been broken, and I could no longer ignore the chaos Edward had left behind.

**AN: If you don't get the Humpty Dumpty reference by now you don't deserve the ability to read. Unless you review my story, then you deserve the world. :)**


	4. Survey Says

**AN: I would say I'm sorry about how late this update is, but I'm not. You want to know why? 127 hits. 74 visitors. 0 REVIEWS! But anyway, this chapter picks up right after the last one, so it might help to skim over that one again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****, if I did I'd probably get more reviews.**

**Claimer: I would make a funny comment here, but because I haven't gotten any reviews, I just don't feel like it.**

**JPOV**

How did I feel when Bella just walked past me like I wasn't even there? How much did it hurt when she walked past me _again_ and didn't even glance my way? What was is like seeing the only girl I can think about, and realizing that she doesn't think about me at all, even when I'm in the same room? I can only compare how _that_ felt to how it would feel to have your heart ripped out of your chest, stuffed in a blender, and set to purée.

Do you want to know the most pathetic thing about it? I mean the _really_ pathetic piece to my already pathetic life? For some reason I found myself walking up the stairs to her room. That's right; I can't seem to leave this girl alone, despite her obvious indifference to me. Why? Because seeing her cry was worse than that heart in the blender thing.

About half way up the stairs I heard a loud crash and I quickly ran the rest of the way to her room. When I yanked at the door handle it was locked.

"Bella?" I called through the door, "Bella, are you okay?"

There was no answer. By this time Charlie was standing right behind me. He knocked me out of the way as he went to pound on the door.

"What broke, Bella? Are you hurt? Answer me Bella!" His voice shook with barely contained panic.

A small voice came from inside. "I don't want to talk to you Charlie. Please, please just go away."

Oh man, she just sounded so… fragile. It hurt hearing her sound like that. I turned to Charlie and I knew that he felt the same way.

"Let me talk to her Mr. Swan."

"Okay."

**CharliePOV**

This is too much. I'm in over my head here. My little girl is falling apart and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to help her. That's why when Jacob offered to take over the job, if even for just one conversation, I let him do it.

I'm probably a disgrace to parents everywhere for letting a teenage boy try and fix my daughter, but what else can I do? How can I be the parent that Bella needs? I don't know what I'm doing, handling teenage hormones was supposed to be Renée's thing. That's why I wanted Bella to move back to Phoenix, to be with her mom. I had no idea it'd upset her this much. If I did I would have found a way to tell her gently, then she wouldn't have had to find out from an overheard conversation.

What now though? She obviously doesn't want to move. I wish Renée was here to help. Well, I can at least call her; maybe she has the answer to this crazy mess.

**BPOV**

As soon as Charlie's footsteps fade away Jacob makes an effort to "talk to me". Can't he tell that I just want to be left alone?

"Bella? It's me, Jacob."

There's a long pause as I decide whether or not to answer him.

"Look, I know you don't want to be around people right now, but maybe it'd help to talk to someone."

Another pause follows his words.

"If you didn't catch the hint, by someone I meant me. I'm a really good listener."

For whatever reason, I believed Jacob when he said this. It wasn't even so much what he said, but the sincerity in which he said it. I found my voice then.

"Why?" It was the only word I could get out before the fresh tears started down my face.

"Why what?"

I had to take a deep, shuddering breath before I could speak again. "Why do you care?"

The silence stretched on for at least a minute as I waited for his reply.

"I don't know." The previous sincerity I heard in his voice was no longer there. I wonder what the real answer to my question was, but before I can dwell on it too long he speaks again.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Yes, but I might not answer it."

"What's your favorite color?" His strange question confused me. In fact, it took me so off guard that I didn't even think before I answered it.

"Yellow."

What? Where did that come from? The last time someone had asked me what my favorite color was, it had been whatever color _his _eyes were at that moment. Thinking of Edward started to push me towards the edge again. The only thing that kept me from going over was the sound of Jacob's voice asking me another question.

"Cats or dogs?" The sheer randomness of his inquiry kept me anchored in the moment.

"Dogs, big ones. Not those little ankle bitters." Jacob chuckled at this. I could hear him sit down outside my door.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Milk Chocolate or dark?"

"Dark"

"Favorite food?"

It continued like this for over an hour. My tears slowly dried as I answered every single silly question Jacob could think of. I don't know what brought on this interview, but I was grateful for it. Jacob kept me sane. My world was still ending, but for the first time in weeks I could pretend that it wasn't.

Then the phone rang. It was Billy. Jacob had to go home.

The momentary peace I had found was slipping away, and I could see how miserable my life was again. Even though it wasn't even noon yet I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

**RenéePOV**

I jumped as soon as I heard my phone ring. It took some time to dig it out of my bag, but it was still ringing when I finally pulled it out. The screen read Charlie. My heart stuttered as I dreaded the news about Bella that was sure to come from the conversation. I flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Renée? It's me, Charlie."

If I hadn't been so worried about Bella I would have made fun of Charlie's tendency to forget about caller ID.

"Is Bella okay?"

"She found out about Phoenix. She completely freaked out when she did, too. I was talking to Jacob about it and she overheard."

My heart sunk. Did she really love Forks that much or did she change her mind about Charlie? I scolded myself for being jealous of their relationship. After all, he was her father; she should want to live with him. But I was her mother, why didn't she want to live with me?

My internal dialogue was interrupted by Charlie.

"Look, Renée, I called because I think I'm in over my head here. I don't know what to do. Should I—"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"What? You're leaving? Leaving Phoenix?"

I almost shouted my next words.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm leaving Phoenix and flying to Forks. I'll be at your house sometime tomorrow. Bella needs me, her mother, not her father, ME!"

I hung up and slammed my phone into my purse. I tried to tell myself that I was afraid I was losing Bella to her depression, but I was lying. She would get better eventually. I was really afraid I was losing Bella to her father.

**AN: Yes, Renée will be a more predominant character in the story. Why? Because she's Bella's MOTHER. It just makes sense.**

**Now, if someone doesn't review I'm going to change the name of the town from Forks to Spoons. While this might not sound threatening now, you'll really regret it when Renée's plane lands in Spoons and you're left wondering if she got lost because you forgot about the name change. Hahaha! However, if you feel like reviewing (because you're awesome like a ninja) AND you want the town's name changed (because you're awesome like a ninja monkey), then let me know in the review. Heck, I'll even let the first person to review PICK the name if they want. So… ok. The first person to review decides the fate of Forks. Take that!**


	5. Disconnected

**AN: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry I'm so late on this chapter! I had so much writers block I had to call the plumber! HAHAHAhaHAHAhahaHAha…ha…..heehee…he… *sigh* Okay, so that was a really bad joke, but I had to make up for the late chapter somehow. :) Enjoy, and now that I'm over my writer's block I promise that next chapter will be a million and one times better!**

**And thank you so much to the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And thanks to all of you reviewers, the name of Forks will stay the same. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Thgiliwt, TwIlIgHt, or tWiLiGhT.**

**With that established, I have a question for you: do I own myself? It makes sense that I own myself, but that would mean that I own a person, and that's slavery. Oh my gosh! I'm a slave owner and a slave! THE HORROR!**

**JPOV**

I am such an idiot.

What kind of guy starts asking the girl he likes a million random questions when she's crying? Let me answer that for you. An idiot!

All I can say for myself is that I panicked. I was nervous going into the conversation, but it got really bad when she asked me why I cared. I could have said a thousand and one things that would have been really smooth at that moment, but instead I said that I don't know.

Yup, that's a mastermind at work.

The worse thing about it is that I do know why I care so much about her. I care because she's beautiful. I don't even mean the shallow kind of pretty that everyone obsesses over. I mean the way she doesn't always have to be the center of attention. She always supports the people she loves. She's not demanding and bossy. When she looks at you it makes a person feel like they're the only one in the whole entire world that she cares about.

Ahem… at least, that's how _I_ feel when she looks at me. Well, when she _looked_ at me.

After that disaster she'll probably avoid me until her plane leaves for Phoenix. I mean sure, she didn't seem that weirded out by the conversation, but who's to say she wasn't just being polite. I bet that's all it was, Bella being her usual nice self.

I'll say it again. I am an IDIOT.

**BPOV**

When I woke up my mind still felt foggy. I rolled to my side and glanced at my clock. The cobwebs on my brain quickly fell away when I found myself staring at nothing. Sitting up I did a survey of my room. Oh, that's right; I had smashed my radio against the wall yesterday. It's not like I really care about the stupid radio, but unfortunately it was a radio _clock_. But then again, what good is knowing the time when there's nothing worth doing?

I fell back into bed and spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling. This is weird. The past week has been filled with tears and a million painful memories, but right now I feel… nothing. It's like someone disconnected my heart from my brain. Or maybe my heart finally died and there's nothing left to feel. I'm leaning more towards the latter to explain this new coldness in me.

In fact, now that my hearts out of the way my stomach is making a point of being heard. I climbed/fell out of bed and made my way down stairs yet again. Wow, that's twice in two days. What a record.

Stumbling into the kitchen I shuffled around the place until I found a bowl. It seems like Charlie's been procrastinating on the dishes frontier, so no spoon. Doesn't really matter, I guess. My lone bowl is soon filled with cereal and… that's it. No milk apparently either. I probably should be annoyed by Charlie's lack of basic housekeeping skills, but for some reason I don't care about that either. A girl can really get use to this whole missing a heart business.

I sit down at the table and use my fingers to eat the dry cereal from my bowl. I can't help but notice the clock while I shove the tasteless cardboard pieces in my mouth. 12:00 a.m. blinked obnoxiously at me. Hmm, that makes 24 hours of uninterrupted sleeping. It's amazing how much a person can sleep when they have nothing to live for. In fact, I think I'll catch a nap after I finish eating.

I turn back to my cereal and trudge on.

**CharliePOV**

The nasally voice of the police station's secretary interrupted my daydreaming. She had popped her head into my office to tell me I had a call.

I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Forks police station, Chief Swan speaking."

"I need you to pick me up from the airport."

"Renée!"

"Yes, Charlie, I told you I was flying in today. I'm at the airport and I need you to pick me up."

I stared at the phone for a moment before I could say anything. When Renée had said that she was flying in I had thought that she was just being the drama queen that she is. I had never imagined that she would actually do it. But then, that's Renée for you: unpredictable. The best you can do is to just go with it.

"I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys, and drove like a madman to the airport. Maybe this is exactly what Bella needs.

**AN: Once again, I promise that next chapter will be better. I'm so sorry for this stupid filler chapter, but hopefully it helps you understand what the characters are thinking seeing as they didn't really do anything other than make cereal.**


End file.
